


it rolls in from the sea

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 25 day OTP Holiday Challenge, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make a snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it rolls in from the sea

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** making snowmen  
>  **Words:** 212 words

Jack hovered upside down in the air, grinning. The air was cold enough that Bunny could see his breath as he breathed. Far too cold to be doing anything, in his opinion, but Jack had somehow managed to convince him that this would be a good idea.

They'd already rolled up the balls for the body and the head. Bunny sighed and glared at Jack; his paws had long since gone a little numb from the cold.

“You owe me one,” he said.

Jack grinned, flipping so that he was right side up, “C'mon, you enjoyed yourself; you just won't admit it.”

“Loads of fun, I can't feel my paws anymore,” Bunny complained. Jack helped him lift the middle ball and then Jack put the head on it.

They hadn't brought anything for the face, but Jack jabbed two sticks into the sides for arms and carved a face onto the head. Then, he stepped back to admire his work. Bunny crossed his arms and tried not to shiver, but it was _cold_.

It certainly wasn't perfect, but it wasn't bad either. Each of the balls were a good size and it looked sturdy; for his first time making one, Bunny was rather impressed.

Jack liked it, though, and that was, ultimately, what mattered most. Cold paws or not.

**FIN.**


End file.
